


Conference

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Blank Space AU [3]
Category: Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blank has something to tell everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for suicidal implications.

It was a press conference. Smart had insisted, and normally Jack would have told him to shove it, but to their surprise, (and Smart’s) Blank had agreed.

Now, he was sitting next to Jack at a table, hair combed and wearing a dress shirt. Smart was asking the questions. He probably didn’t trust anyone else to.

“So, you were formerly Revile?”

“Yes.” Blank answered without expression. Smart looked a bit taken aback, as if having been expecting resistance. “That was your name for me. The Rustov called me a great savior, Khalix, or simply Prince.”

“Where is your Khalix now?”

“Dust on the ground in Cognito.” Smart swiped at his computer.

“Were you in control of your actions during the first battle of Empire City?” Blank took a slow deep breath.

“Yes.”

The crowd practically exploded. He’d been in control when all those people had died?

Blank sighed. Didn’t start crying, didn’t grin evilly as some might have suddenly expected. Just sighed. He tapped the microphone, and a horrifyingly loud sound of feedback shot through the audience.

“Allow me to explain. I was under Rustov control for a number of years, after being captured at age twelve, put through experiments, and permanently turned at age fifteen. I was unable to so much as twitch my fingers while Khalix used my body to murder or enslave entire populations. I was a child who knew nothing but devastation. Anger was what helped me break free of his control, but after so long, all I knew was violence and war. I wanted to undo all I had seen and done, and the only way I could think to do that was to make sure they’d never get me to do it in the first place. ”

“But what about all the people you killed?” Smart asked smugly.

“Simple.” Blank said, tone barely changing. “If I succeeded, and hopefully didn’t create a paradox, then I would never have been created to kill those people. The only ones to lost their lives would have been those not killed by me, and I couldn’t exactly help them. I was saving millions. At the time…” He hesitated for the first time. “At the time I thought it was for the greater good.” He took a deep breath again. “I know I was wrong. That doesn’t make up for all I’ve done, not in the slightest. I was a menace, but it was all I could think of to do. I’d take myself out of the equation, and they… I wasn’t going to let them get in my way. ”

Smart was practically grinning now. He opened his mouth to speak, but Blank held up a hand.

“I came here to explain myself, but also to give you all an offer.”

An offer? What could he possibly have to give them? Titters swept through the crowd.

“I know simple apologies aren’t even close to enough for the damage I’ve caused. So if anyone- except Jonas Smart, who would just use this to get back at Jack- genuinely wants me put to death, I’ll gladly go along without complaints. No tricks.” The corner of his mouth quirked up, almost in a smile. Jack was in shock. Sure, Blank had said he was going to try and explain himself so he’d kept quiet before, but he hadn’t said anything about this!

“What the heck are you doing?” Jack whispered furiously to Blank. Blank turned to him, eyes dark and unreadable, and his finger twitched, turning off the mic for a moment.

“Jack, I came back here on a suicide mission fourteen years ago. I’ve endured hell. If they’ll sleep better knowing I’m gone, then how can I deny them closure?”

“You’re not bluffing?” Smart asked, one eyebrow quirked. Blank shook his head.

“Why would I bother offering if I was bluffing? I have no future here and a past that’s warranted a thousand death sentences.” 

He stood up, and for a moment, everyone could see the imposing monster he’d been. “I know I look like a teenager, a child, but I’m not. I fully understand what I’m saying, and I’m prepared to do whatever makes the citizens feel safe. If anyone wants to take me up and lead me to a trial, I’ll offer up enough evidence to convict me easily. I’ll be here tomorrow. Thank you.”

He walked off the stage with barely a sound, and no one said a word until after Jack had hurried off after him.


End file.
